Look After Their Own
by Moonlight0007
Summary: The rest of the Rogues were missing, in fact, all of the adults were missing. James and Piper won't take this sitting down, so they try and get in contact with Kid Flash, but he appears to be missing too. How can they say no when Icicle Jr. offers his help in taking revenge on the villain. A 'Misplaced' AU but it mostly sticks to the story.
1. Chapter 1

A few quick notes that I found super helpful when I found the Rouges tunnel in the Young Justice fandom hole.

Captain Cold-Lenard 'Len' Snart

Heatwave-Mick Rory

Trickster-James Jesse-16, just slightly older then Wally

Pied Piper-Hartley Rathaway-17, I feel like he should be nineteen but then he would be missing, and I feel like the story would be much less entertaining without him

(Sorry this was re-uploaded, and a new update will be coming soon, but as I was writing the new chapter I realized that I had been calling The Rogues 'The Rouges', and rouge is a color, so I had to fix it.)

* * *

Central City

November 5, 19:18 EDT

James Jesse had been waiting for much longer then he had wanted to. True, he has the patience of a toddler, (and Pipers constant 'pipering' away on his flute in the other room wasn't helping) but that wasn't the point. He needed to finish his homework if he wanted to catch his favorite show, and he couldn't finish his homework if the older rogues didn't hurry up and get back from the bank (that they may or may not have been robbing).

What made his teacher think he knew every French rebellion? History was always more of Captain Cold's game. Of course Captain Cold knew history, he seemed to know the history of every hero and villain in Central City. So James sat and waited for Len and the others to get home.

Now, there isn't a certain amount of time it takes to rob a place, but if it takes more then an hour, there's most likely been complications, usually ending in handcuffs so as the hour rolled around, James turned on the TV. It would have been reported if the Rogues were arrested, and while he had all of the Rogues phone numbers, (though Heatwave's went MIA after a battle with the Flash last week) you should never call someone while they may or may not be robbing a bank.

As the screen lit up, James was left very confused. The anchor that should be reporting wasn't, and it wasn't like a new anchor was stepping in for her like they sometimes do, there was just no one on screen. And it was creeping James out.

"Piper!" The music in the other room stopped abruptly, "Can you come in here for a minute?" The redhead emerged. "I'm a little busy here Tricks, what do you need?" James pointed at the TV. "Please tell me you don't see anyone either?"

"Thats odd..." Piper agreed, a touch of caution in his voice "But maybe they accidentally left the camera running?" James shrugged. If there _was_ a situation, the Flash would handle it. Hartley started walking back to his music as James flipped to the next channel. And the next. And the next. "Maybe this guy has a vendetta against news people?" He thought out loud.

Hartley turned back around. "Let me have the remote." He held out his hand but James shook his head "Have you finished your homework?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. Hartley was not. "James this is serious, just give me the remote." James weighed his options, if he got Hartley to chase him now, he might get a smile out of him, but if there was bad news, James didn't want to see the hard worked smile wiped of his freckled face. He handed over the remote.

Hartley immediately checked a national news station, no one. He checked an live awards show that was on, no one. Finally, he checked a local baseball game, and that is what unnerved the two of them the most.

The baseball players, announcers and most of the fans were gone. The remaining fans were all children. James' face was about an inch from the screen, trying to get a better look. Most of the children were panicking, but to be honest, James was panicking.

Where were all the adults? Were they dead? Was this permanent? James wasn't ready to be a grown up yet, and if the rest of the Rogues were missing, was Hartley going to be the leader of the Rogues? What would happen when Hartley became an adult, would he disappear too? Would James be left alone? Hartley's hand on his shoulder pulled James out of his thoughts and he realized he had been shaking. "I think we should call the Rogues" he said softly. "And if they don't answer?" James squeaked out fearfully. "Then maybe we should call Wally."

 ***The Theme Song** *

A little background would be helpful right about now. James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway and Wally West had been friends since they had met in the earliest days of Kid Flash. The Rogues had botched up a robbery (It totally wasn't Tricksters fault) and now they had The Flash and the newly christened Kid Flash on their tails. As Wally was not used to his powers, he ended up crashing into Piper. There was bruising all around, but the greatest casualty was Pipers flute which had snapped in half. Piper was distraught that his favorite instrument was broken and Kid Flash took it upon himself to fix it. In the middle of the battle. Captain Cold saw this as an opportunity to distract the young speedster (the Rouges had their hands full with one enemy.) and sent Trickster to help. When the dust finally settled, The Flash turned around to see the three teens attempting to fix the flute with acid from Tricksters Snot Gun, and a lighter that they must have gotten off of Heatwave. After the first battle, the friendship grew, and eventually Wally shared his secret identity with the two teens, they formally shared their's too, but Wally already knew James' and Pipers identities, because they were on the juvie records.

Piper was unsuccessful in contacting the rest of the Rogues, but they had expected that. Not being able to contact Kid Flash was a little more worrisome. While James decided that calling Wally fifty-nine more times would yield results, Piper went out side to play some music, perhaps something calming. Being born deaf, Piper had implants, and after tampering with them, he now had super-hearing. Right now he almost wished he didn't, because he could hear the screams of terror and whimpers of lonely children. 'Y _es, something calming_ _would be nice'_ he agreed with himself. The music would quiet them enough that he could at least think, so the Piper began to play.

Though his mind really wanted to be carried away by the music, he couldn't let that happen. He needed to decide what to do, if Kid Flash was gone then all of the young heroes were gone, which left the villains, and while Piper wasn't that into risking life and limb for people he didn't know or care about, he did want to know who did this and punch them. In the face. With their own fist (He could use his Flute, he didn't need to damage his own fist.). The Rogues had a list of rules, and hurting innocent kids was pretty high on the list besides, the Rogues look after and if necessary, avenge their own. Piper was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that.

It might have been thirty minutes or so before Piper considered stopping. His throat was dry and he needed to check on James who had most likely been calling Wally over and over again the entire time, but before he could finish his song, he heard footsteps coming toward the hideout. Piper hastily finished the section of the song, and stood to see who was approaching. Though it was dark, Piper didn't need to see anything more then the silhouette to tell who this was. "Icicle Jr.?"

* * *

Please excuse the cliché ending

I call Hartley Piper 99% of the time because I only heard about the Flash tv show versions of the characters before I read the fanfictions, so I read into their backgrounds and besides getting super confused as to where everyone got the idea of the Rogues having a soft spot for KF, I read that James never called Hartley by his real name, so I decided to keep that.

I really like the idea of the Rogues being friends with Kid Flash and I love those kinds of stories, so for me there just isn't enough, so I made one of my own. I was also really surprised there weren't very many 'Misplaced' stories, and the thought just popped in to my head.

I kind of rushed this one, so please message me if it seems off or if I made a mistake, besides that, please review! I am not the best writer, and I need all the help I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Heights- Central City Prison

I forgot to do this last chapter, so I do not own any of the characters and the only part of the plot that I own is when I jam the Rogues into it.

* * *

Piper frowned as the teen drew closer. Piper and Icicle Jr. had never formally met, but Piper had been told stories of him by Mirror Master who sometimes fought along-side him in rather pathetic attempts to take down the Justice League, (Though he wouldn't tell Sam that.) and Captain Cold who had attempted a breakout of Belle Reve with him three months earlier. That plan had also failed, though afterwards Cold had been moved to Iron Heights on the account that he wasn't even a meta-human, and then broke out of prison with help from the other rogues.

Icicle Jr perked up as he heard his alias and turned up the driveway towards Piper. Piper was usually a quick thinker, all The Rogues were because you need to be if you fight people going faster then the speed of sound, so as Icicle Jr. approached Piper tried to think of a plan, but he was new to the whole situation and he didn't even know Icicle Jr's intentions, so by the time the frozen teen was standing a few feet away, all Piper could come up with was to look more dangerous then he actually was and keep his flute on hand.

Looking dangerous is difficult when you have the build of a twig, but Piper tilted his head up to take advantage of his considerable hight, and tried to look a little menacing. A few seconds of awkward silence and Pipers mind scrambled to do _anything_

 _"_ Um… Hi," Icicle Jr. said, Piper was silent. "I didn't know if you noticed, you guys probably don't care 'cause the Rogues are probably pretty busy all the time but… all the adults vanished and I _don't_ know why so I was thinking you guys might needa new Rogue 'cause all the old ones're gone and I thought 'they could probably use an ice villain' 'cause you know you had Captain Cold, soIwaswonderingifIcouldworkwithyouguys?"

It was a miracle that Piper could understand him even with the hearing aids and both Flashes tendencies for speed talking. (You can't partake in banter if you can't understand it.) but though he understood the words, he didn't know how to react. People didn't ask to become Rogues, they were asked, after they did something worthy of becoming a Rogue, so Piper used the stall tactic again.

"How did you get here?" "Oh," Icicle Jr deflated a little. "I, uh, LuthorTech?" Piper nodded, he didn't want or need more of an explanation then that. "Yeah, but how did you get _here?"_ He gestured to their surroundings, "you know, our secret hideout" "When you work for Luthor too many times, he ends up with your contact information, and Mirror Master works for Luthor a lot." Piper suppressed an internal groan, "How did you know we were in this safe-house, we move around a lot." Icicle Jr. gave an audible groan, "I noticed, you guys have a lot of safe-houses."

Wally and M'gann opened the door to the gym, toddlers in hands, listening to Artemis messing up a nursery rhyme to make the children laugh.

Artemis walked up to them. "Hey, do you mind talking with me outside for a minute?" she asked Wally. Artemis seemed off, maybe she was missing her parents too, though Wally didn't know why she would be sharing with him, she didn't seem to like him much.

"Sure thing, Artemis, um, Miss M, you wouldn't mind holding this little guy for me would you."

"I wouldn't mind at all" the Martian smiled and Wally handed over the little boy "Thanks babe, you're the best!"

Artemis frowned slightly and led him outside into a small alleyway. _"_ _Please_ take your phone. It has been ringing nonstop for the last half hour! I swear your friends are just as annoying as you are" Artemis growled as soon as the doors to the gym closed, shoving Wally's phone into his chest.

"Friends?" Wally glanced at her as he entered his password. "This isn't my civilian phone, my friends shouldn't be calling this phone, this is- Oh..." "What?" Artemis tried to glance over his shoulder and _63 new messages from Trickster!_ he ducked away from her.

"What is it!" She tried to snatch the phone away from him but he sprinted to the other side of the alleyway and was about to call James when the phone started ringing and Artemis, having heard the ring-tone on repeat for the last half hour, cried "Just answer it, please!"

Wally replied 'Hello?' and was met with static as James no doubt dropped the phone in glee. "Hi Wally, for a while there I thought you had disappeared like all the adults, but now that you haven't you can come over here and maybe help us fix the missing adults thing and crush the guy who did this into bone dust." James said rather cheerfully for the situation.

"Whoa,whoa, whoa, slow down James, do you have any clue who is doing this? The team and I are just about as confused as everyone else on the planet right now." James was quiet for a moment. "No, I don't know who it is, but it's probably is a kid, do you know any tiny wizards, or maybe someone who is usually an adult, but they can turn into a tiny wizard?" Wally sighed, sometimes James could be really smart, like when he invented shoes that can walk on air. Other times, not so much. "No, I can't think of any tiny wizards right now, but I'll ask my team and let you know if we find any, okay?" James paused, wouldn't it make more sense if he and Piper went to help Wally now? Sure he was Kid Flash, and it would confuse his other friends, but the whole point of The Rogues was strength in numbers, and anything plus two is greater then it already was. He wasn't being a good Rogue or friend by staying at the hideout. But his mouth says "okay" anyway and Kid Flash hangs up the phone. "What's the name of that kid, so I can beat him with that phone later?" Artemis asked, once again trying to snatch at Wally's phone. She stops as she sees Superboy wander over to them, covered in small children "Got three more."

Still not pleased, James stares at his phone in thought. Then a plan hatched in his brain and he ran to the computer.

* * *

I meant to have the next chapter start the action, but I got too wordy so the action will probably happen chapter after next, we will see. Also typing Icicle Jr feels repetitive so I will probably be calling him Icicle more in the next chapter. Also please review, because I don't know if I'm doing everything wrong, and I need you to tell me when I am the characters colors.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Master-Sam Scudder

* * *

"Technically, you're on probation, because the Rouges usually only invite new members after they proved they can handle being a Rogue, like, in a fight with The Flash, but we have something in the works, so if your really interested we will see how you do in that fight."

"Cool." Icicle grinned, he had been a bit nervous about getting in with The Rogues, while he hadn't been expecting much competition, from what he had heard from Mirror Master they were a tight group, so being accepted so readily slightly unnerved him, but he was excited too. "What do you have planned?"

"Really it depends on what information Trickster managed to get, speaking of, I should probably let him know whats going on before I introduce you, he can get excited sometimes, you know?" Icicle nodded gravely, he knew exactly what Piper meant, sometimes villains were so on edge that they get violent whenever someone new walks through the door.

Piper entered the safe-house. The door really was closed because James could be excited, but more in the sense that he tackle hugs new team members, and that wouldn't be good for their manly image. It was also so that Piper could hear any news on the Baby Heroes, he was still holding on to hope that this was reversible.

He got hopeful when he saw James with his eyes firmly on the computer screen. James was only that intent when it came to a plan, or dessert. "What do you got there Tricks?" He leaned over James' shoulder.

"Baby Flash picked up, but he said that they don't know much more then we do, though I think they have a lead because all the Baby Heroes have been seen running around and doing the hero thing, except Robin and that girl they kidnapped that one time." Piper had to smirk at that, The Rogues had teased both Flash and Kid Flash about the so-called kidnapping for a month after the kid had let it slip while talking to his friends.

"Baby Flash also said he would call if his team needed our special talents, but he didn't sound so enthusiastic about it, so I was trying to activate that bug I put on his phone so we're up to date." That caught Piper completely by surprise, "When did you do bug his phone, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Have you noticed when Wally starts to talk about the archer girl, he gets all distracted? Well, I figured it was only a matter of time before he noticed too, and I want to be able to hear that conversation for myself."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Piper chuckled. "I do have something I wanted to talk to you about though," he sighed as he thought of how to best introduce a new member. "There is a fairly big chance that whoever did this," he gestured around them "did so malevolently, and that we may need to step in and help the younger heroes. Even if thats not necessary, fixing the situation may take a while, and I think we might want some extra help until then, so, until we actually have any idea whats going on, we have a new member." Trickster grinned. "Really? This is going to be great! I've been waiting to get a new member since we started sharing initiation ideas!"

Piper frowned slightly "You realize that it was just you talking about initiation ideas and that we are not really going to get Icicle Jr. to steal Kid Flash's socks." James frowned slightly but perked up quickly. "So we have Icicle Jr. now?"

"Yes, actually he's outside right now, and I'll call him in just, please, don't hug him" Piper gave him a warning glare and James stuck his tongue out, but nodded confirmation.

"Okay, it's safe to come in now." Piper called, Icicle Jr. slowly opened the door and, expecting and hulking figure like Tommy Terror or a maniacal glint in the Tricksters eyes, like the Joker, was rather surprised to see the unassuming boy.

"Hi" Trickster walked over and held out his hand, which Icicle Jr. shook.

Now that introductions were made, Icicle Jr. glanced around at the surroundings. It was homey for an evil lair, the only thing separating it from the average man cave being the mess of metal and wires on the coffee table.

Trickster returned to the computer he had been bent over and Piper turned to Icicle Jr. "It would probably good if we left Trickster alone to work right now, if you have any ques-" the TV flickered on, much to the surprise of the three teens.

Static flashed, then settled into the faces of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqua Lad. Icicle Jr. groaned "They hijacked the TV? I didn't know they could do that, now we have to listen to their propaganda!"

Trickster, who had been squinting at the TV suddenly grinned. "I don't care what they're saying, this'll speed things up a ton!" He ran to the coffee table and pulled out a long wire, which he connected from the computer to the TV, he then started typing madly.

"What exactly _is_ he doing?" Icicle Jr. asked perplexed. Piper decided now was as good a time as any other to explain what was going on. "We're trying to reverse this whole mess, but we figured we would let the heroes figure it out. Why do work when you don't have to? " Icicle nodded, it was good advice for a thief.

"Anyways, Trickster has been trying to hack into a bug. Did you get it?" Piper turned around to look at the Trickster who had gone quiet. "Shh! I'm listening!" Was the only response.

Piper shrugged "So, if they can't handle whatever is causing this, we thought we would jump in, because I know I don't want to live in a world where I'm one of the only responsible people alive."

Icicle made a noise of agreement and Piper sat on the couch, deciphering Kid Flash, who had started relaying their message in French, a language that Piper, James and Wally were all learning in school.

Trickster had settled down in his chair to listen to the heroes on the comm, which left Icicle to try and amuse himself. Kid Flash had stopped speaking, and Robin had switched to another language, so Piper ran upstairs and grabbed some books and papers. He returned downstairs, cleared some space to work, and started writing music.

Icicle wanted to know what he was doing, but he didn't want to interrupt Trickster, and so he sat in silence. After twenty minutes or so, Trickster started scribbling on a piece of paper, and a few minutes after that, he jumped up from his chair and shouted "I got it! They're attacking Roanoke Island as soon as they can get there. I don't think they know who they're attacking though."

"Klairion." Icicle said flatly, "Roanoke Island is kind of his place. Guys,I can't fight Klairion, we're part of the same crowd, besides,I don't want to help the capes!" Icicle became more visibly flustered, Piper frowned. "Technically, you don't have to. You could probably just stick around here until we come back, but I don't know how the others would react if they came back and you were just hanging out in the living room."

"Besides," Trickster jumped in, "How often do you get to fight another villain?"

Icicle Jr wasn't used to peer pressure, and immediately gave in. " _Okay,_ but how are we going to get to Roanoke Island, isn't Central City in Missouri?"

Piper thought for a moment, then he smiled, he glanced at James, who's own grin looked officially psychotic, "I'll get the mirror guns if you get your gear. Icicle, get my flute, it's upstairs"

* * *

I'm really sorry, I was busy for a few months, then I blinked and it was March. On the bright side I think the next chapter might be the last, and it should be a fun one! As always please review


End file.
